


Touch Someone

by lil_1337



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh decides to take a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Someone

Though Tosh didn't want to admit it being with Mary had changed her. She had awoken in Tosh a need, a hunger almost, for something more. A life that existed beyond the hub and work and someone who saw her as more than just a computer jockey. Having Tommy for one night then losing him had only fed it, leaving in her a void that seemed to grow wider with each passing day. She knew what she wanted, no, _who_ she wanted and with Owen's recent change in attitude a longing that she thought she'd buried deep had begun to nibble at the edges of her psyche again.

It manifested itself in small ways, a cheese and pickle sandwich and an invitation for a game of pool. Even if Owen mistook her meaning there was still pleasure to be gained in being heard, and spoken _to_ instead of _at_. After she'd had to talk Tommy through sealing the Rift, Owen had even sought her out, offering comfort. Even though she'd walked away from him, bitterness on her tongue, she acknowledged that he had not only seen and understood her pain, but also reached out to her. Something he'd never done before.

She could do no less. Reaching out to touch him and soften the guilt and loss of his failure. Jack was right; they did see too much death. Some days it weighed on them, dulling their mind and bodies. She knew why Gwen had turned to Owen; the need to lose herself in someone who understood was almost overwhelming some days. But Tosh wanted more. Sex would never be enough for her, not if there wasn't respect and feeling behind it. Jack and Ianto had managed to find it, she could see it in the looks that passed between them. She could have it. She _would_ have it. Owen Harper was in the crosshairs of her sights and she was a drop dead shot.


End file.
